There is a recurring need to collect or gather debris, for example, garden debris such as fallen leaves, or litter and waste, from the ground. Various solutions have been proposed in the prior art, for example, municipal authorities may make use of various vacuum devices to lift debris, however, such devices are generally limited in their operation to open spaces and would not be suitable for use in the confined spaces as they may be difficult to maneuver around obstacles and such devices would generally not be suitable for use in the domestic garden setting. Over the years various garden tools have also been used to lift or clear debris for example, shovel or rake and brush devices may often be used in combination. However, the use of a plurality of devices may often prove unwieldy and difficult for the user. The user will generally need to handle more than one tool in sequence and operation will often require that the user bend to effect a lifting of debris.
There are therefore a number of problems with the conventional devices and tools for collecting debris that need to be addressed.